micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Socialist Federation of Makhnovist
I am sorry but how can your nation support the IRA, they kill and maim inncocent people with little regard for their fellow human being hmm? you can't can you. The IRA are not socailists or Communists they are terrorists in every sense of the word. HMZ Government 02:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) We support the Old Ira in his spring 1911 revolution for freeing the EIRE and also the Provisional Irish Republican Army in Belfast and in north Ireland against the british occupations. The IRA in the battle of Belfast in 1970s didn't kill any civilian because almost the whole population of Belfast was with them against the british. The british let Bobby Sands and his comrades dieying in the english prisons not the IRA. For the idoelogy of IRA it's cattolic and socialist but it's the whole north Ireland that was to get independence from Englans as well as Scotland. Please, correct your facts. The Old IRA did not exist until after the 1916 Rising. The IRA were terrorists in Northern Ireland, as were the other groups on the Unionist side. I am Irish, and old enough to remember the end of the bad times there. Do not attempt to tell people that the IRA are not terrorists, they were, are and always will be. The IRA pretend to be revolutionary but they are murdering scum, as are all the other terrorist organisations in Northern Ireland, both Republican and Loyalist. Knight990 18:43, September 24, 2010 (UTC) greetings Eternal Summer Oblast here Gentlemen please let's end this conflict please sit back down at the negotiation table and settle this peacefully. I am sure the parties can to some sort of Diplomatic agreement. also my statments as the Ambassador of Eternal Summer Oblast do not necessarily represent the views of the other Gishabrunians, and the whole of Gishabrun in general Ive been assured by HolySalanianEmpire that the Loyalist Coalition will agree to talks Greetings, We of the Republic of Atlantis have proposed many times to negotiate a end of this war (also today) but they wouldn't. Ascaron (Alexander Virgili) Well we are as always opened to all kind of diplomatic relationships but if Atlantis continues to call us terrorists you can understand that there can not be any kind of tractative. Ok? So, you're friends with the Viet-Cong? How did you manage that? Sincerely, His Lordship, David Salapa AuburnAttack21 00:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Well i've contact with the Vietnam Communist Party of course you know that Viet-Congs operated in the 1960s so i know some one that fought with them but our friendship and solidarity is for their ideals and the struggle they've done. This is a fantasy article - do not remove the template I can't believe nobody noticed this for so long (including me :P): :"The fascist group headed by Alexander Virgili staged a fire conflict with his own loyalist troops. The fight between the loyalist and the fascist traitor ended with the defeat of the fascist and two of them were KIA." What kind of BS is this? I'm sorry but no excuses this time. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 22:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I must say that this part is of pure fantasy but we can say the same for the claim of Atlantis to a territory that is all populated by italian citizens so you can not say that this is a pure fantastic article because if you come to italy i can show you our territories. i will delete the part you write and also the template :However i must also say that everyone knows that the micronational wars are fought with softair or water weapons also your "powerful" nation has a army with water pistols. In fact i also say staged a fire conflict that doesn't mean with real rifles. ::No you can't just remove that and pretend it wasn't there. The fact that you tried to claim that puts into doubt all your other claims. Of course I can't come to Italy - I'm about 10,000km away on the other side of the world, so that doesn't help at all. Do not remove the templates. ::Also, who are you quoting when you say "powerful"? In micronationalism, one's 'power' is not defined by one's military or its equipment. Of course our army has water pistols - what's the problem with that? You tried to claim that people were killed in action for a micronational dispute, which is obviously complete bollocks, and you can't pretend it never happened. Like I said, do not remove the template. ::Finally, please sign your talk page messages. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:07, October 25, 2010 (UTC)